minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Inferknigts and Frorriors
Frorriors and Inferknights a.k.a the Freeze and Fire are a race even more stronger than the Rasakens when they are seperate and they both have the power to to reach there fullest potenctial when they have grown to MAX POWER! It can be done when they destroy a powerful being or in times of great danger.They are also alies of the Zaos.If they are combined with the Zaos they can destroy almost every the Rasakens and a quarter of the derikas.Half of there kind lives in Zonaro building Utopia's and Citys for there kind to live in. What happens at there full potential? These are some powers that can be used when the user as reached there full potencial: *Frorriors: *'Instant Freezing' *'resistance to water and freeze attacks.' *'Flying' *'Can stand cold weathers' *'Freeze Attacks' *'Can make anything out of ice' *Inferknight: *'Instant Burning' *'resistance to fire' *'Flying' *'Can stand hot weathers.' *'Fire Attacks' *'Can make anything out of fire' 'Culture and histroy' Every Inferknight and Frorrior that is in the city is a hard and tough worker.They will get a job, help human kind and even start there own company to get money to help some relitives and there selves, a Inferknight is also a CEO of the redstone company.Each one at Zonaro will live in peace and hunt in large clans with highly feared weapons like magical staffs and diamond swords.They can be seen being nice to Zonaro mobs and riding them.Inferknights will eat anything hot and drink anything hot too and the Frorriors will eat anything cold and drink anything cold.Every Inferknight and Frorrior loves building and hard work and desires to play video games.Almost every children to good on school and get good jobs like doctors and inventors, while bad children on schoool get slightley bader jobs like cheifs and game designers, it depends on which company they worked with.The most needed skill a Inferknight or Frorrior needs is stealth and power.There parents will help there kids master these skills, it takes about 2 years for the children to master this.2 tradditions they share are called Fusion Day and the Teris Seter Day.Fusion day comes every 2 years, it's when back in the old days every 2 years a war will start between the Inferknights and Frorriors for there freedom.Untill one day a creeper named Teris Seter who stoped the war and brought peace and celebrate with lots of food and games for entertainment that includes tech.Teris Seter day is Teris Seter's birthday and we celebrate with grilled cheese, video games and dangerous sports from other races.Since Inferknights and Frorriors are master builders they often build large fortresses and walls for protection, altough they making traps. Sports, hobbies and games Block by Block A easy game where there are up to 4 players.Each player has 2 minutes to build something, after that 2 minutes the other player must countinue what they were building untill each player has 5 turns.This game can be switched up alittle by making more amounts of players, more turns and can have a certain type of topic to build.TBC Category:Races Category:Major Races Category:Angelic Races Category:Demonic Races Category:Zonaro Mobs Category:Red Category:Blue